


Enthusiasm

by LuckyNumber78



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyNumber78/pseuds/LuckyNumber78
Summary: A little shippy fluff for the best f/f ship in Lightspeed.





	

Nancy had to admit she hadn’t expected Kelsey’s enthusiasm to be quite so boundless.

The beautiful yellow ranger had adapted to the astronaut’s early rising within a week of their sharing a bed, and had come to preempt Nancy’s alarm clock, throwing her arms (and a leg) around the blonde before dawn, and scaring Dorsey from the Pomeranian’s treasured spot at Nancy’s feet.

As Dorsey wiggled away offendedly, Nancy rolled her eyes slightly, unable to hide the smile that belied her mock-annoyance.

“Hi,” Kelsey chirped.

“Hi, yourself,” Nancy sighed, tucking a curl away from Kelsey’s crystalline eyes.

“How’d you sleep?” Kelsey asked, pressing an absent-minded kiss to Nancy’s lips, then her cheek, softly.

“I always sleep well when you’re here,” Nancy admitted, trying to ignore, if not prevent, the blush creeping over her fair skin.

Just then, the Mint-brand alarm clock on the desk began to blare its shrill morning reveille.

“I just wake up too early,” she muttered, these last words completely ignored and forgotten as Kelsey continued her kisses.

A little enthusiasm wasn’t such a bad thing, Nancy reflected.


End file.
